“Blades” in this context are thin single-use blades that are clamped or secured in the knife holder of the microtome, and are disposed of after use. The unused blades can be arranged in a blade dispenser such as the one shown and described, for example, in DE 201 11 599 U1, DE 28 52 373 C2, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,600 or JP 2000-062 869 A. The blades can be brought directly out of the blade dispenser into the receptacle of the blade holder or knife holder. Used blades can be collected in a separate chamber inside the dispenser or in a blade container such as the one provided, for example, in the context of DE 28 52 373 C2.
Because the blades must be grasped upon transfer into the blade container, a danger of injury to the operator exists. Because used blades are often soiled with contaminated material, the operator is thereby also exposed to health risks.
DE 10 2004 051 974 A1 discloses a knife holder for such blades that comprises an ejection apparatus for the blades. The blade can be safely pushed out of the sectioning position, but the problem still exists that the blade must be grasped.
DE 601 08 952 T2 discloses a knife holder for single-use blades that comprises an automatic blade changing apparatus. For this purpose, there is arranged on the knife holder a blade dispenser from which a blade can be automatically pushed out and brought into a sectioning position. A used blade is pushed out of the sectioning area by a blade that has just been delivered, and is collected in a so-called waste cartridge (e.g. a blade container). The entire conveying mechanism is motor-controlled, and is correspondingly complex and (in some circumstances) subject to malfunction.